Navigational waypoints may be used to facilitate bathymetry, detection of underwater hazards, fish finding, and/or otherwise assist in navigation by providing a set of positions and/or other characteristics associated with a body of water, a water column, and/or a floor of a body of water beneath a watercraft. Conventional navigational systems often include a display configured to provide traditionally recognizable waypoint interfaces. However, such conventional systems are unable to provide waypoints to other interfaces in a meaningful manner that allows user viewing and manipulation while, for example moving about a watercraft. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide waypoint sharing, particularly in the context of providing navigational aids important to general operation of a watercraft.